For Sharing
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Some things are made for sharing, like an excess of food at Christmas, family, and love. Giftfic for XxTypoMasterxX


**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to all! It's 2am here on Christmas Day.

And here is a Christmas present for XxTypoMasterxX, who requested Jack and Ianto going to Rhiannon's or Ianto's mum's for Christmas. Schmoop_bingo prompt: Holiday - meeting the family.

* * *

From: Jack

To: Gwen; Ianto; Owen; Toshiko

Subject: Christmas rota

Reminder:

I'm going to be putting the Christmas rota together tonight. I know none of us wants to be working Christmas, but someone has to. It's not first-come-first-served, so you've got time to check with your family when you're wanted, but (Owen), if you don't put a request in at all then I'll assume you don't want time.

Priority is going to be granted according to the amount of days off taken so far this year.

Get them to me by the weekend, please? I hate doing the Christmas rota.

* * *

Ianto brought two mugs of coffee into Jack's office, balanced carefully on his silver tray. Jack raised an eyebrow, but stood to help him with the door and the pile of paperwork he'd also brought with him as well. "Here, I'll take that. Have a seat, if you're staying long enough?"

"Thanks," Ianto held the tray out until Jack took the mugs off it as well, then propped it against the side of the desk and settled down into the visitor's chair, stretching his legs out once he'd collected his mug of coffee. "I hope I'm not interrupting..."

"You know you're not," Jack teased. "Unless Owen's requisition forms count."

"My sympathies," Ianto pulled a face and sipped at his coffee. "I was more than happy to hand those back to you."

"It's not all glamour this leadership lark," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's all paperwork, important phone calls, meetings and the occasional formal dinner. And looking dashing at regular intervals, of course. And then there's the Christmas rota." Ianto's eyebrow twitched minutely and Jack chuckled. "What can I do for you, Ianto?"

Ianto smiled and inclined his head, one more point to Jack in their ongoing competition. "Do you know yet who's going to be covering Christmas day?"

"Well, it's Gwen at the moment," Jack told him. Ianto's eyebrows looked confused. "She was in here about half an hour ago, wanted to persuade me that should be given Christmas Day because Rhys's mother's coming over, and she doesn't want to have to explain her absence so soon before the wedding."

Ianto lowered his mug to his lap. "That sounds reasonable to me."

"Yeah, it did to me too, but I wasn't going to tell her that unless no one else wants Christmas day. She's taken more days off than the rest of us put together," he pointed out.

"She has a reason to."

"And we don't?" Jack asked. "I'd like to be able to take an afternoon off for reasons other than exhaustion and be able to take you out for lunch sometime, but we're both too married to the job for that."

"Well..." Ianto paused and licked his lips. "I sort of have a favour to ask, regarding lunch."

"Go on."

"I told my mum that I was seeing someone, and she wants to meet you," he said slowly, turning his mug 180 degrees to hold the handle in his other hand. "She's doing lunch on Christmas Day, and I really want to be able to be there, because Rhiannon's going to Johnny's mam's, so Mum will be on her own if I can't make it, and I'd really like it if you were there. Please."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I'll put us both down. Thank you, I'd love to come."

* * *

A solid chest pressed against his back and Jack sighed, letting the tie slip through his fingers at Ianto's tugging. Ianto splayed one hand on his chest, pressing the tie against it, and worked Jack's top buttons open with the other. "I like the shirt, and the waistcoat is gorgeous. But you hate wearing a tie, and you'll want to take it off for the whole day."

"I'm just trying to... I don't know, I'm meeting the mother. Aren't I supposed to dress to impress or something?" He sighed.

Ianto chuckled and pressed his lips against Jack's neck. "Jack, my mother is a red-blooded widow. She'll be falling at your feet as soon as she opens the door. Besides, she raised me. You don't think she's that obsessed about clothes do you?" The wardrobe mirror showed Jack's sceptical expression, and Ianto laughed out loud. "Trust me, she'll love you just as you are."

Jack covered and squeezed his hand, and leaned back into him. "I'll do, then?"

"You'll do just fine." Ianto tugged Jack's collar straight again and pushed him out of the way of the wardrobe. "Now shift. Because I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

* * *

The door had a heavy-looking wreath hanging over the door knocker – gold and red ribbon wound through thick green holly and poinsettias – so Ianto knocked above it and stepped back to wait, with Jack hovering behind him. Moments later the door was opened and a tall woman threw her arms around Ianto, beaming over his shoulder. "Welcome home, Ianto. And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mum," he laughed, hugging her tightly. Have you missed me?"

"Oh course I missed you, you stupid boy. Have you grown again?"

"Only outwards." He pushed her back and turned to include Jack. "Mum, this is Jack. Jack, the mother."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones," he smiled up at her from the bottom step and tried to shift his burden of gifts so that he could offer his hand.

She had one arm wrapped around Ianto's waist, and patted his chest with her free one. "Ianto, you can keep this one. You can call me Morgana, dear, or just Morg. Oi will do if you really can't remember it. Come on in, the pair of you; it's too damn cold to have the door open."

Ianto relieved Jack of some of his burden and led the way down the narrow corridor into the tiny living room, where he started settling presents under the tree. "Do ou want any help in the kitchen, Mum?" he called.

"You can't cook."

"No, but Jack can," he laughed. "If you don't mind, Jack?"

"Don't be silly, dear," Morgana came to the doorway to watch Ianto stacking the presents. "The kitchen's not big enough anyway. Sit yourself down, Jack, you're making the place look very cluttered."

He sat down obediently and perched on the edge of the sofa, hands clasped between his knees, and Ianto laughed at him over his shoulder. "You can relax, you know."

"Sorry," he sighed, smiling up at Morgana. "It's been a while since I did Christmas. Properly, I mean."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you could come to us this year, then. Your family are back in America?" she guessed.

He shook his head and his shoulders slumped. "Died when I was a kid. I've no ties to my home now."

"Oh pet. Well, tie yourself to Ianto. And keep feeding him, then he'll stop you flying away." She patted his shoulder and breezed out into the corridor, but kept talking. "You've been good for him Jack. This time last year he was skin and bone and I barely even saw him. Clearly he prefers your cooking to mine, or he'd be around more often."

"Mum..." Ianto muttered, then raised his voice. "We work funny hours, Mum, it's just hard to find the time."

"Two things: One, family's the sort of thing you make time for, unless you have a very attractive boyfriend who is also a very good cook. And two, I thought you worked for the tourism bureau? And three, did you say 'we'?"

Ianto sighed and straightened up. "I told you that Jack's my boss last time I was over. The perks are fantastic."

"I bet they are..."

Jack snorted and tugged Ianto down into his lap, kissing his neck so that he didn't stop bickering with his mum. They were so... Welsh! "Thank you for inviting me," he muttered against Ianto's ear whilst Morgana berated him for not going to his second cousin's best friend's sister's wedding. "I really needed this."

"I know you did," Ianto whispered, squeezing his hand. "I know you. Merry Christmas."

"Are you even listening in there, Ianto?"

"No, Mum." He turned a little further and pressed his lips to Jack's, holding him in place with one hand gentle on his cheek. Morgana appeared in the doorway again, flustered a little, and retreated to the kitchen. "She loves you."

"I love her. Can I keep her?" Jack asked, laughing.


End file.
